Camp Saviors: Retrieving The Stolen Fleece
by Zinklex
Summary: 22 years after the war against Gaea, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are in very good terms, until a new threat appears. The UNDERWORLD AVENGERS will force the two camps to choose new heroes to save them and the world. With a whole new crew of heroes and the old ones appearing as well. Read it! DROP DAT BASS!


**_BOOM! Here is the first chapter of this project of mine. This story will take part after the war against Gaea. It will feature a whole new crew with all the other demigods appearing as well, now grown up and with their own children._**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1: Who never ran from the teacher?_**

* * *

He was running, running from something or someone that was chasing him in plain darkness. He could hear the hard steps behind him and a strange and a scary sound. It sound like… a cow? No, it couldn't be a cow right? 'I would like to be hunt by a big cheeseburger, a big one...' he thought to himself but a roar took him out of his thoughts, it was like this: 'Muuuuuuuuuu'. Okay, then it really WAS a cow, but why a cow was chasing him? He didn't know, and as he thought about it he ended up stumbling. He fell to the ground but quickly recovered, but even so the cow-like creature that was hunting him had already arrived at where he was. It wasn't just a cow, it had the upper part of its body like a human's but with fur and his head was that of a bull's, with horns and everything.

The beast looked down at him and murmured some words that he couldn't understand well, but sounded quite familiar, like some foreign o language that he had once heard someone talking. He tried hard to decipher those words, but all he got was 'Dis ix iur ind, tid.', something like that. The cow-man then raised his arm and was ready to hit the boy when he stopped suddenly, he looked at the boy and the cow-man seemed confused: instead of the boy show fear or anger or even closing his eyes or protect himself, the boy was smiling. That confused the cowman, but he did not changed his plan to smash that boys head with a powerful _COWMAN PUNCH._ He punched the boy with great force and…

_BAM!_

The boy felt great pain in his head. He opened his eyes and saw that he had hit his head on the wall. He scratched his forehead and looked around: an Elvis-like clock that didn't work anymore, shirts, pants and underwear everywhere on the ground, books that probably have never been open before were laying on the desk together with four empty cans of coke an two sacks of chips.

Result of the investigation: he was back at his boring bed in his boring room living his boring life again. He then noticed that he had sleep with his headphones on. He paid attention to the song that was playing '_Breakn' A Sweat_' by Skrillex. He smile, receiving that as a signal that today would be a good day. He then heard a loud snore coming from the bed above his.

He sighed and said, "Time to wake up, buddy." and then punched the bed above, just to hear someone falling from it directly to the ground.

"OUCH!" the person who fell yelled in pain. "What happened?! Does Miss Bungerdown came to make an inspection?" he said in an alarmed tone.

"No. I just felt like waking you up." the boy on the bed laughed at his friend.

"You jerk. I was having happy dreams of going on a date with my princes Isabella..." his tone changer from anger to desire.

"Come on, how many times have you tried to confess to her? And all the times you did, you got nervous and started to make that strange sounds." the boy on the bed mocked his friend and remembered when his friend tried to confess and ended up throwing juice on her.

"Okay, enough of laughing at how stupid I can be and help me here." he said with embarrassment in his voice, remembering when he spilled ink on her in their first art-class.

"Why?" asked the boy with the headphones with a joking tone.

"Because… I CAN'T MOVE MY LEGS!" he yelled now sobbing.

"Okay, okay. Here is your crutches." he helped the boy on the ground to get up. He has dark skin and a short, curly hair. His eyes were green and he looked like he could run much faster than anyone could, if he could move his legs, of course. He was using a cap, what was strange because he just got up. He was wearing a white shirt that had written: _I LOVE MY GRANDMA AND YOUR SISTER_. This together with jeans and green socks.

The other boy was Caucasian, but his skin was darker than the normal Caucasian people, like he has spent his whole summer on the beach but protected himself enough. He had brown eyes and dark, messy hair. He was using a red shirt that had written: _YOU NEED OXYGEN, I NEED ELECTRO_. To complete his outfit, he was wearing no pants, and no socks. His headphone was on his neck. He had two distinct items: a golden necklace with a shield-like format and a golden bracelet on his right wrist.

"Hurry up and put some pants on. We have our trip to that museum don't we?" The Grandma Lover said to his friend.

"I'm on it." he put his pants and sneakers on. Then, they hid their clothes and trash on the closet , after that, they headed to the door.

"Don't worry babies, papi will come home soon ok?" The Grandma Lover said as he closed the doors of the closet.

"Are you talking to the cans again? Really, I don't know what you do to them, but they always disappear on the next day." He said suspiciously.

"Ahn… uhm… well you see, I'm part of the Green Peace Project. Go Greenies!" he yelled, but it was obvious that he was hiding something. After that, he went outside the room and walked with his friend.

"By the way, today is my birthday." the headphone guy said smiling.

"Really? Oh my god, my little boy is growing up! I'm so proud of you. How many years now? 12?" he said jokingly.

"Clash & Greenveil, you two are late. Slide your butts over here or else you're gonna have to clean the boy's bathroom for the rest of the week!" a woman called furiously to them through a megaphone.

"Shit, if we get late, all the boys will dirty the bathroom on purpose for us to clean!" the grandma lover said in panic "Carry me!" he shouted and the headphone boy pick him up and started running.

When they reached where all the other students were, they happily said "We did it!". The reward was a punch in the head of each one by the woman who called them before.

"Ouch! Come on Miss Bungerdown, you know you are our favorite teacher." the grandma lover said as he pat her back. He received another punch, stronger than the last.

"Look, Michael Greenveil, I won't get easy on you just because you can't walk. Remember this. And you, Lass Clash, you better stop lazing off during my classes, you two are on my Death Note." she said and Michael (The Grandma Lover) hid behind his friend.

"Bring it on." Lass (Headphone Guy) said with his arms across his chest.

"Hmph." She walked away and started to prepare the students to go.

"Heeeeeeey!" a girl with black hair and the purple strands was waving at them.

"Ugh." Lass put on a bothered face.

"Jenny!" Michael waved back really happy.

"How are ya doin'?" she asked smiling.

"Well, aside from the broken skull inside my head I'm fine." Michael answered.

"Ow come on Mike, this is the only thing ya should learn with Lass here, how to be an iron head." she mocked.

"So, where are we going again, Emo-vampire?" Lass asked her

"Shut up you bum." she answered, but she couldn't blame him, she was wearing a dark coat even if it was summer, and dark ripped pants and black boots. She was even with make-up, of course, dark make-up. "We're going to a museum. You two should already know that. After that, we are going to walk in a forest in groups and whoever find a 'treasure' first will receive a prize." she explained and the two just nodded

"So, are we going to choose the groups or will Miss 'Beatdown' do it?" Lass asked.

"Don't know, hope it will be us." She answered.

"HEY YOU BRATS! LISTEN TO ME NOW! WE ARE GOING IN GROUPS OF FOUR PEOPLE! I WILL TELL YOU THE GROUPS NOW!" Miss Bungerdown yelled and started making the groups.

"She does really like to scream doesn't she?" Mike said as he recovered from her screams.

"Why does she have that megaphone for anyway?" Lass was using his headphones, listening the song 'Spectrum' by Zedd.

"Well, looks like to call the ones who can't sleep or wake up early." Jenny looked at them with a grin on her face.

"Hate that kind of people." Lass said and Mike agreed. Jenny rolled her eyes. "By the way, why are you dressed like that in plain summer?" Lass couldn't understand that.

"Well, we are going to another city right? I bet there will be cute boys around there." when she said that, Lass and Mike looked at each other.

"Oh, I see, you're planning on scaring them so you can get all the girls." Lass said sarcastically.

"But you know the girls will be scared too." Mike entered the fun.

"Oh shut up you losers. You know that I'm the only person who talk to you two by my own will, all the others avoid you or ignore you." Jenny said with anger in her tone.

"I can't do nothing if they can't handle my pressure." Lass replied serious, but it was obvious that he was joking "And you know, I'm not really good with people anyway." he said now without joking.

"Well, it's not like her friends are really human, I mean, you saw that fat 'girl', it just can't be real. Hahahaha." Mike said, but any of the two laughed "Haha… hah… ha, not funny?".

"Not even a bit. Dude, that was harsh." Lass wasn't joking, he really hated people that would mock others just because they're different.

"I'm going!" Jenny walked away stepping hard on the ground.

"Sorry, I just wanted to continue our talk." Mike said now sad.

"Don't worry, but don't let it happen again, okay? You better than anyone should know how bad it feels to be mocked because of that." Lass said and Mike just agreed.

"OKAY, NOW GROUP 6! LASS CLASH, MICHAEL GREENVEIL, JENNIFER KUNIEV AND ISABELLA CACCAVO!" Miss Bungerdown shouted out the member of group 6.

"YES! HAHAHAHAHA!" Mike started to happily dance as much as he could with his crutches.

"Isabella Caccavo eh… That's pretty convenient isn't it?" Lass looked suspicious at his friend.

"Don't give that look, you know I'm not THAT popular." when he said that, he looked a bit sad about it being the truth.

"LET"S GET GOING YOU PUNKS!" Miss Bungerdown shouted again and Mike cursed himself for not having a headphone.

They entered the bus and each group had to sit together. For Mike's sadness, their group was like this: Lass & Mike, Jenny & Isabella. Lass was still with his headphones on, so he just stayed silent and enjoyed his boring trip to a boring museum. He looked at his phone, it was 8:37 in the morning, and he was already bored, then he started to find a good song at his IPod. It stopped in the song Atmosphere by Kaskade, after that he choose Wake Me Up by AVICII. He looked again at his phone and it was 9:13, not much time has passed so he decided to play Subway Surfers. Then he saw that Mike was bringing water to Isabella each time she asked.

"Hey, why are you being her butler?" Lass asked curious.

"I don't know, but when she asks me, I just can't say no." Mike answered blushing.

"Humm… I see. But you know, her legs are better than yours and more pretty too, I'm pretty sure she could get it herself." he said to his friend.

"Waiiit, aren't you jealous?" Mike teased.

"Maybe. Hum… hey if I wear a wig, would you bring me a coke and some pizza?" Lass asked sarcastically.

"You would have to make me walk normally again." Mike replied.

Lass returned to his game but he soon fell asleep. He dreamed again. This time he was laid against a tree, and he saw a woman with no face, but he could tell that she was really pretty, she then showed him that behind her was a small sheep, with golden wool and shiny eyes. He looked at the sheep and back at the woman, but still didn't understand what that was supposed to mean. He then saw lot's of strange monsters hunting some people, he tried to help but he was like a ghost, just the woman and the sheep knew he was there. There were people screaming and running in panic, but the scenery was really beautiful, and nothing destroyed. He then started to hear someone calling him.

"…ss …ass …Lass!" he opened his eyes in surprise and saw that Mike was calling him, and that the bus had already stopped. He scratched his eyes and looked up to his friend.

"Hey dude. What's up?" he asked still sleepy.

"We're here already." Mike said as Lass noticed that everyone had already left the bus. He got up and looked at his phone: it was 11:46 in the morning. The two of them left the bus and joined the other students.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, dreaming about your prince?" Jenny teased Lass as she and Isabella approached them.

"Yeah, and you don't dare to try and lay a hand on him." Lass replied.

"Humph. Can't believe that Miss Bittertown put me with you guys." Isabella looked at them with disgust in her eyes, but Lass did not care about her, she was just another boring girl. Mike was happy to get insulted by her.

"Thank you very much." Mike said.

"You already lost your mobility in your legs, and now you're losing your pride?" Lass mocked him.

"Never had it." Mike answered. "And by the way, Isabella, it's Miss Bungerdown" he corrected her.

"Huh? I. Don't. Care" she said.

"I love it." Lass completed her phrase as he remembered that song, which made Lass and Jenny laugh.

"I'm going ahead." Isabella started to walk faster.

"Wait, Isabella!" Mike followed her.

"For you is Miss Casccavo." she replied coldly and did not wait for him.

"Thank you very much!" Mike followed her anyway.

Lass put his hand on his chest and said "Good luck, my soldier." With a dramatic voice, making Jenny laugh again. He then noticed that it was the first time he was alone with Jenny, every time they were together, it was he, Jenny and Mike, and he had to admit it was fun to have the three together.

"Sleeping Beauty? Come on, we can't stay here much longer or else we're gonna get lost" that took him out of his thoughts.

"Shut up." He then walked with her towards the big museum.

When they got there, Lass tried to read the name of the museum: Nagiojal Nusuem Oth Weinidro. That made his brain explode, and he had to ask Jenny to read for him.

"National Museum Of Weinidro" she said and he wondered why he just read right the strange of the city. "Let's find the Princess and her slave and then look for something fun." Jenny said as she entered the museum and Lass followed her.

They walked for some time until they found the Mike and Isabella. She was sitting in something that didn't was a bench and even if Lass couldn't read, he knew that the sign meant: Do Not Touch. Mike was blowing her.

"Do it faster." She ordered and Mike did as she said.

"Ahn Isabella…" Lass started.

"It's Miss Caccavo." she told him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mister I-Call-You-The-Way-I-Prefer. And I think you shouldn't sit there, it's part of the demonstration." He said.

"Hmph, okay let's get this over and return home." she said and walked to join the other students, with Mike right behind her.

"I don't like her." Lass said with a bothered face.

"Really, Captain Obvious?" Jenny said sarcastically "But your friend over there feels exactly the opposite of you." She showed how Mike was doing whatever she asked with a smile on his face.

"That guys talks with cans." Lass remembered.

"Well, he's not really normal, that's why he's funny." Jenny said.

"Yeah, let's go." after that, the two of them joined the class and continued to search for something fun. But of course, they did not find anything. Then they reached the Greek Mythology Section and Mike looked happier than ever when he saw a statue of the god …Bread, no it was… Pen maybe?.

"This is the god of nature, Pan." Mike said with a bigger smile than when he found a rare can of coke that was blue. Lass looked at the statue and remembered his lasts dreams: The Cowman, the faceless woman and the golden sheep. Looking at that god made him feel comfortable. He then saw that there was a plate under the statues feet, but it was written in some old language, Greek, he guessed. Then the letters started to spin and change places in the plate. His head was hurting and for one second he could read, 'The nature is everywhere and in everyone, people just have to let it be free'. Nevertheless, when he blinked, it was back to normal.

He scratched his eyes and head and then looked at Mike, who was looking back at him, worried. "Are you okay bro?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just hit my head when I woke up this morning is still hurting" he lied but he knew that Mike wouldn't going to believe that excuse, after all Lass were really endurable, and Mike knew that normal wounds like that cured way faster than his owns. However, Mike seemed to fall for it, as he nodded and said 'I see'. They continued to look in the Greek section and Lass head continued to ache. He then noticed that Miss Bungerdown was staring at him for some time now. She then returned to speak with the students.

"LISTEN UP KIDS! YOU ARE NOW GOING TO START YOUR TREASURE HUNT! GET TOGETHER WITH YOUR GROUP AND LINE UP IN FRONT OF ME!" Lass was asking himself why the people responsible of the museum let her scream like that. Then he looked at the janitor that had a mixed expression of fear and pity, as if he was saying 'I'm so sorry for you, young man'. Lass looked back at his teacher and put his headphones on, his partner of the greatest battles against the cruel voice of Miss Bungerdown's voice.

They waited until it was their time to go. Isabella went ahead and created a 'formation' for them to walk in the forest. She will be on the center, Mike at her right, so she could ask him to get her anything she wanted, Jenny at her left, because she said that she would scare the animals (This comment made Lass & Mike laugh at her) and Lass at her back because he was useless. Lass didn't reply because he knew it was kind of true. KIND OF. They walked like that for about 40 minutes. Then Isabella decided to go to the bathroom and asked Jenny to go with her because she did not trusted to go alone and said that Lass and Mike would try to peep on her.

"A bathroom in the middle of the forest. Again, pretty convenient huh?" Lass said suspiciously while looking at Mike.

"What you think that I did this?" Mike said in disbelief.

"No, I was just joking." Lass said with a smile, but it soon faded when they heard sounds of steps coming from around them, and the steps started to get louder and faster. Mike started to panic and run around.

"What am I gonna do? I'm not ready to fight a monster yet. Chiron should appear just next month. I'm dead meat." He started mumbling.

"Calm down, what are you saying there?" Lass couldn't understand because the music on his headphones were too loud, even if it was on his neck.

Then they heard the steps coming from behind them, now slowly and harder.

"Is it a monster?" Lass asked excessively calmly to Mike without turning around to see what was behind them.

"No, even worse than that" Mike whispered, "It is… an angered Miss Bungerdown" He looked like he just saw the devil murder a kid. Then he turned around faster and said "Anastasia! You look even more beautiful than you were this morning!" he said falsely and the angered women picked him up by his shoulders.

"You two come with me now!" she said as she carried Mike back to the museum and Lass followed them bringing Mike's crutches with him.

* * *

They reached the city about 20 minutes after, then they went to an alley and she tossed Mike there, but before he fell, Lass grabbed him. The two of them looked confused and didn't know why they were there.

"I know about your little prank you delinquents. Do you think that nobody would discover that it was you?" she was really scary.

"Oh, ooooh, about that, hum, we are really sorry." Mike said simply.

"Huh, being sorry won't make me forgive you." she took out her belt and started spinning it.

"Wait! We can explain, it was just a joke, okay, you don't need to get so angry about it." Mike put his hands up trying to calm her down. Not very effective.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu, I was waiting for this chance for a long time." she said with an evil grin.

"I see, I see, but you know, it really is a sexy underwear." Mike tried again, and now it was effective, she stopped her belt-whip and gave the two a confused look.

"What are talking about, Greenveil?" she asks.

"Your underwear. Weren't you mad about that?" now Mike and Lass were confused.

"No, I'm mad because you guys put some slugs in the purses of some girls." she said.

"What!? We did not do that! All we did this past week was stealing your lingeries and putting it in the school's principal statue!" Mike yelled but soon realized that he had screwed things up even more. He looked at Lass looking for help and he just replied 'You're doin' good'.

"Yo-you di-did wh-what?" she looked like she was about to burst in anger.

"Well, like I said, It was just a joke! A joke!" Mike now was panicking.

Lass was laughing at that, fearless. Then Miss Bungerdown took some steps backward started shaking. Lass got up and helped Mike to do the same. They watched as she continued to shake.

"I-I c-can't h-hold ba-back an-anymore!" she shouted out and that made Mike panic even more than before.

"Well, the toilet is far from here, but you can let it all out if you want." Lass said without getting a hint of what was happening.

"LASS! RUN, NOW!" Mike yelled but it was too late, the scary Miss Bungerdown had already transformed in an even scarier monster. She had four arms now and she was about three times Lass's height. She had great teeth and a tail, this together with five eyes.

"What is this thing?" Lass asked more curious than afraid.

"I don't know, but I don't think that she's going to put us in detention!" Mike yelled.

"GRRRRUUAAR!" The Monster that Lass decided to call Kino charged at them, ready to bite the two students. Mike dodged and Lass followed him. The two of them avoided her and got out of the alley. They continued to run and Kino followed them, drooling for their flesh.

"What is happening and why can you run normally?" Lass asked as he avoided a woman.

"Well, for starters, I've never been an deficient" Mike then ripped his pants of and showed that he was wearing a… sheep outfit?.

"What happened to your legs!?" Lass asked again then he avoided a trashcan that Kino launched at them.

"I never had ones like yours. I'm a Satyr!" he yelled in proud but still with fear in his voice.

"A what?" Lass asked to him but had to avoid another trashcan.

"Talk. Later. Run. Now" Mike said and Lass nodded. As they walked Lass noticed that no one was looking surprised or showing fear. They were all looking at him as if he did something bad and was running away from someone.

"Hey, why is everyone acting so normally when there's a monster following us?" Lass asked Mike.

"They can't see it! They probably are seeing us being chased some cop or even Miss Bungerdown!" Mike replied as he jumped to avoid a box.

"So we are the only ones seeing her?" Lass was slow but he started to understand.

"Yeah!" Mike seemed relieved that he understood.

"Wait. Have you put something on the cokes with drank last night? Again?" Lass looked suspicious at his sheep-friend.

"NO! I told you that I wasn't at fault at that time! They told me it was candy!" Mike cried out.

"And because of that 'candy', we ended up running naked across the entire school!" Lass shouted.

"I know, I know, it was really embarrassing!" Mike remembered everyone laughing at them on the other day.

"And fun. By the way, if you're a sheep, then where's your-" Mike cut Lass off.

"That's doesn't matter right now! And I'm not a sheep, I'm a Satyr!" he seemed hurt, but Lass did not understand why. Then Lass started to shook his head in disappointment. "What's wrong?" Mike asked as they turned a corner, Kino was still behind them, but was having trouble avoiding the cars and bums.

"I cannot believe that you haven't told you were a sheep!" Lass seemed hurt "Do you know how it feels to have a friend that is a SHEEP…".

"Oh you wanna laugh!? Then laugh! But I'm here to protect yo-" Lass cut him off.

"...And not be able to rub it in the face of the others!" He finished.

"What?!" Mike was confused at his face statement.

"I mean, you're a sheep! That's so freaking cool!" Lass was imagining he and Mike entering school in a Like-A-Boss style

"I'm not a sh-" he was cut off by a flying car being thrown at him "At least let me finish my sentence!" now he was pissed.

They continued to run but Kino was getting faster and faster. They turned another corner and a shock of hope injected Mike's veins. He took out of his cap a pen and threw it at Lass, who grabbed the pen without hesitation.

"What is this?" Lass asked.

"Remove the cap!" Mike yelled and let out a scream when he saw how close Kino was.

"Okay" Lass did as he was said, and when the pen was uncapped, it started to change form and transformed in a… dynamite? That's not right. "What is this thing?" Lass asked disappointed.

"It's a smoke indicator! Created by one of the most skillful blacksmiths ever! Light it up and somebody will help us! If someone is around to see it…" he didn't seemed to be hopeful about it, but Lass tried anyway, or rather he would, if he had fire….

"I can't light this shit up without fire!" Lass shouted.

"Do something then!" Mike was crying.

"How about a barbecue? With sheep as the main dish!" Lass said sarcastically which Mike replied with a 'Beheeeee!'.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Lass asked.

"I don't know anymore!" he was crying hard. Then they noticed that there wasn't any sound behind them. The two stopped and tried to catch their breaths.

"Is it ove-" a sound of something big clashing against the ground cut Lass off, on the direction that they were running minutes ago.

"GRUAAAAAAR!" Kino roared and made a little storm of spit, trash and fruits that she acquired when she destroyed a store.

Before she tasted their meat, Mike smelled smoke and turned around to see that the indicator. "Lass, use the indicator it will confuse it!" Mike said with tears in his eyes.

"You're a shame to all the cool sheep-men." Lass said as he tossed the indicator up in the air. It exploded and a purple smoke appeared in the air, making Kino go confused in the explosion.

"Now's our chance!" Mike was already running when he said that. He looked a Usain Bolt but more cool because of his sheep-like body. Lass still couldn't forgive him for keeping a secret like that.

They continued to run; Kino had recovered and was already hunting them again. As they ran and avoided the people in the streets, Mike heard a strange sound coming from his right. When he looked to see what was, he saw that Lass was laughing as he run. "Why are you laughing!?" Mike asked incredulous.

"This is the best class with Miss Bungerdown I ever had, it's so much fun!" He continued to laugh.

"Are you nuts!?" Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Then, as they turned a corner they had nowhere else to run, and they couldn't go back because Kino was blocking their way. She punched Lass aside, making him go flying until he hit a wall.

"Agh!" he screamed in pain.

"LASS!" Mike tried to reach him but Kino wrapped him with her tail.

"I will enjoy this entry before I taste the main plate. Satyrs taste like plants." Kino were smirking.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I'M NOT A SATYR, I'M A SHEE- wait you said Satyr?" Mike stopped his loud scream to ask a stupid question.

"You can scream all you want, but my stomach's your new home." Kino wrapped him more tightly now and this made him scream in pain.

"MIKE!" Lass called out his name.

"BEFORE I DIE, I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS… I TOLD TO OUR CLASS THAT YOU WERE AN AIDS PATIENT!" Mike yelled before Kino threw him up in the sky to eat him up in one go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mike screamed as he fell for the death.

When Mike was about to swim in some stomach juice, Lass punched Kino really hard in the face, sending her flying and hit another wall, destroying it. Lass then grabbed Mike before he fell, again.

"You… you! YOU!" Mike hugged him and said "MY HERO!" then hugged him again. Then he heard a loud scream of pain.

"AAAWW! MY FACE! IS BURNING!" Kino screamed from under the bricks.

"Burning?" Mike was confused.

"It was just a punch." Lass didn't understand either, then he smelled smoke again and looked at his right fist, the one he used to punch Kino, And it was covered in fire.

"WHAT THE… your hand is burning!" Mike screamed and took some steps backward.

"Nah it's just a tattoo." Lass couldn't miss a chance of being sarcastic.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Mike said now more close but still avoiding his friend's right fist.

"No it doesn't." then he started laughing again "This is so freaking awesome." He continued to admire his fist until Mike pushed him out of the way of a brick that Kino had thrown.

"Save the laughs for later, we still have to do something to do about this chick." Mike said as he looked for something in his… oh yeah he wasn't using pants anymore. "Punch her again, I'll cover you!" Mike said as he distanced himself from Lass.

"Don't you have any secret atrial mart from sheep-men or something?" Lass asked him, but he wasn't showing any fear, instead, he was with his eyes shining waiting for Mike to use some karate attack and defeat Kino, but of course, he didn't.

"I'm a Satyr, not a Jackie Chan disciple." Mike hid behind a tree.

"Fine, I'll do it." Lass looked disappointed and even hurt, but a grin grew in his face when he remembered that he would kick a monster's ass, or not. Kino then charged at him with her jaws wide-open ready to taste his blood. He dodged her bite and punched her on the face again. However, this time, she did not burn or anything. "What?" he looked confused to his right fist and noticed that it wasn't burning anymore "Weird…".

"Don't get distracted in the middle of a fight, kid!" she tried to hit him with her tail but he avoided again. He then delivered another forceful punch on her stomach, and another one on her face. She screamed in pain but soon recovered and charged again. Lass continued to avoid her strikes and she did the same. Then he send an Uppercut right onto her chin, making her head lift up, but she used this as an impulse to head-butt him making him lose balance. Then she used her tail as a whip and send him flying into a dumpster.

"Lass!" Mike run to his friend and tried to hell him got up "Hurry, you were doin' great there." he tried to lift up Lass' hope but it didn't help him get his leg out of the dumpster.

"My leg. It's stuck in here!" Lass said tried to pull his leg.

"No, nonononono!" Mike panicked again and Kino charged at them once more.

"Hey, this just passed by my head, but don't you think that if we had stayed where we released that smoke, the help would really find us?" Lass said but Mike didn't really pay attention, he was staring at the big monster running to get her food.

"I can't believe I will die without eating those cans." Mike said sadly.

"So that's what you were doing." Lass felt like Sherlock for discovering that.

"YOU'RE ALL MINE NOW!" Kino jumped at them and opened her mouth again.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Mike screamed again and closed his eyes again, and once more, he heard a loud sound of something hitting another one. When Lass opened his eyes, he saw that Kino was laying on the ground with something nailed in her. He then looked at Mike who seemed like he just saw his favorite golf player win a impossible match. Yeah, Mike likes golf. Problem?.

"An arrow! That's an arrow Lass!" Mike said as he happily danced around Lass.

"Really? I thought it was the fish sticks you cooked and gave to Isabella. I'm sure that if I hadn't proved it first, she would end up the same way that Miss Bungerdown over there." Lass mocked his friend but Mike didn't stop dancing. He then saw the beast dissolve in gold dust and disappear in plain air. Then he noticed that a strange shadow was blocking part of the sun. he looked up to see who it was and he saw a girl with messy, black, short hair with some blue strands on it. The girl smiled at the scene and said.

"Were you the ones who used the indicator?".

* * *

**_'Project Leo Valdez Rulez' finally released! I really had fun writing this first chapter, and the others will be as much fun as this first. Tell me if you think this fic will be successful or not and tell what you thought about it. _****_REVIEW IT! DROP DAT BASS!_**


End file.
